Blog użytkownika:Czarna Kicia 15/Moje opowiadanie - Adrianette
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Dobra zaczynamyJ''' Dzień jak każdy inny. Była 7:30,a Marinette oczywiście spała. Z objęć Morfeusza wyrwał ją piskliwy głos Tikki: - Marinette wstawaj zaraz się spóźnisz do szkoły!!! - Co ty mówisz Tikki? Przecież jest wcześnie. - Jak to wcześnie?! Dziewczyno jest 7:30! - krzyknęła kwami. Marinette nie trzeba było drugi raz powtarzać. Wystrzeliła jak z procy do łazienki. - Cholerny budzik, przez niego znowu się spóźnię- mamrotała zła na siebie dziewczyna. Po ekspresowym wykonaniu porannych czynności Marinette wzięła swój plecak i zbiegła do kuchni. Jak co dzień zjadła na śniadanie tylko jabłko. Pędem pobiegła do szkoły. Nie mogła się znowu spóźnić! Wbiegła do klasy wraz z dzwonkiem. - Hej Marinette! – przywitała się z przyjaciółką Alya. - Cześć Alya! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Słuchaj musze ci coś powiedzieć… - zaczęła przyjaciółka, ale w tym momencie do klasy weszła nauczycielka matematyki. - Później mi powiesz. – powiedziała Marinette i uśmiechnęła się do szatynki. Alya odwzajemniła uśmiech. Reszta lekcji minęła im spokojnie. Ale nie było tak na przerwie. Chloe jak zwykle musiał dokuczyć ciemnowłosej. Stanęła przy drzwiach i perfidnie podłożyła Marinette nogę. Zanim ta się zorientowała leciała już w kierunku podłogi. Już, już była gotowe na nieuniknione spotkanie z podłożem, gdy nagle złapały ją silne ramiona. Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę na swojego ,,wybawcę”. - Te piękne zielone oczy, to musi być on.- pomyślała rozmarzona. Nad Marinette stał nie kto inny, jak obiekt jej westchnień – Adrien Agreste. Uśmiechnął się do niej od ucha do ucha. - Hej wszystko ok? – zapytał z troską. - Przy tobie zawsze wszystko jest ok. – pomyślał, ale zamiast tego odpowiedziała: - Tttak… Dziiękii. - Nie ma za co. – odpowiedział jej blondyn i znów czarująco się uśmiechnął. Marinette myślała, ze zaraz zemdleje. Jego uśmiech roztapiał ją od środka. Niestety to co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Z nostalgii wyrwał ją pisk Chloe, która rzuciła się na szyje modela: - Och Adrienku! Nic ci nie jest! Blondyn stał przez chwile oniemiały. Czy jemu nic nie było? Przecież to Marinette o mało nie miała bliskiego spotkania z podłogą, a ta barbie pyta się o to jego? Nie wytrzymał i starając się mówić spokojnie odpowiedział klasowej divie: - Powinnaś się o to zapytać Marinette. Przecież to ona o mało co się nie wywaliła. A przy okazji przydałyby się jej przeprosiny. Nie sadzisz Chloe? Odpowiedź Adriena zaskoczyła wszystkich wliczając w to Chloe i Marinette. Zanim poszkodowana zdążyła się odezwać blondi wypaliła: - Co za co ja mam ją przepraszać?! To nie moja winna, że jest taka ciapą! - Słucham?! – wrzasną wściekły Adrien. Nikt nie będzie poniżał jego przyjaciół. – Podłożyłaś Marinette nogę, a teraz zwalasz winę na ją samą. Tak nie może być. Choć stąd Marinette. – powiedział blondyn ciągnąć oniemiałą dziewczynę za rękę. Chloe stała z otwarta buziom zastanawiając co się właśnie stało, a reszta klasy patrzyła się na nią śmiejąc się do rozpuku z zaistniałej sytuacji. Adrien i Marinette, w czasie gdy reszta klasy śmiała się z divy, rozmawiali w bibliotece. - Nie musiałeś tego robić. – powiedziała pierwsza czarnowłosa ('''sukces Marinette się nie jąkaJ') . - Chloe cię obrażała, nie mogłem tak tego zostawić – odpowiedział spokojnie blondyn. - Dziękuje – powiedziała dziewczyna i przytuliła się do swojego wybawcy ('Awwww<3). Oboje przez chwile stali w bezruchu, lecz gdy czarnowłosa uświadomiła sobie co zrobiła wyjąkała ciche ,,Przepraszam” i uciekła. Oniemiały chłopak stał przez chwilę w miejscu i rozmyślał: - Dlaczego ona uciekła? Czy ja jej coś zrobiłem? – znał skądś ten uścisk. Tak przytulała go czasami Biedronka. Z kieszeni chłopaka wyleciał Plagg. - Halo chłopie ocknij się! Za chwilę lekcja. - Nie teraz Plagg. Myślę nad czymś – odpowiedział blondyn. - Oooo nad czym wysilasz tak mózgownice? – zapytał zaciekawiony stworek. - Myślę, że Marinette jest Biedronką. – odpowiedział poważnie Adrien. - Dlaczego tak uważasz? – pytało się coraz bardziej zaciekawione kwami. Wiedział oczywiście kim pod maska jest super bohaterka, ale nie mógł tego wyjawić zielonookiemu. - Uściskała mnie tak samo, jak Biedronka. Po za tym dopiero teraz widzę podobieństwa. Włosy jak noc, przepiękny uśmiech no i te cudowne fiołkowe oczy. – rozmarzył się chłopak. - No, ale nie jesteś pewien nie na 100% - ciągnął dalej Plagg. - Nie, ale mogę się tego przecież dowiedzieć. – odpowiedział blondyn z błyskiem w oku. ROZDZIAŁ 2 ' Marinette nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zrobiła. Była na siebie zła. - Pewnie Adrien sobie pomyśli, że jestem kolejnym natrętem jak Chloe. Och głupia, głupia Marinette – karciła siebie w myślach czarnowłosa. Myślała, że zaraz sobie coś zrobi ('potnie się mydłem?:)), ale szybko odrzuciła te mroczne myśli. Jak na zawołanie stanęła przy niej Alya, - Hej dziewczyno szacun, Chloe jest czerwona ze złości, jak burak. – śmiała się przyjaciółka. - To fajnie. – odpowiedziała bez entuzjazmu dziewczyna. - Ej co się stało? – zmartwiła się szatynka. - Nic powiem ci później. A właśnie – przypomniała sobie fiołkowooka – co takiego miałaś mi powiedzieć przed matmą? - Wiesz w porównaniu do tego co Adrien odstawił dzisiaj to moje wieści to nie sensacja, ale i tak ci powiem. – odpowiedziała Alya. - Więc?? - No, bo Nino zapytał mnie wczoraj czy chce z nim chodzić i się zgodziłam. – odpowiedziała czerwieniąc się przyjaciółka. - Aaaaa!!! Gratuluję Alya – ucieszyła się ciemnowłosa. - Dzięki Mari, ale choć już na lekcje. Kiedy przyjaciółki szły do klasy rozległ się nagle huk. Władca Ciem znowu zaatakował. Nie mógł dać dnia wolnego bohaterom. Szkołę szybko ewakuowano, a nasi bohaterowie znaleźli ustronne miejsce i przemienili się. - Dzień dobry Biedrąsiu. Z kim mamy dziś do czynienia? – zapytał się flirciarsko Czarny Kot. - Witaj kocie. Prosiłam cię żebyś tak do mnie nie mówił – powiedziała zła bohaterka. Dzisiaj nasi obrońcy musieli walczyć z Herkulesem. Był to umięśniony mężczyzna, który wypuszczał z rąk śmiertelne promienie, które wycelowane w ludzi odpychały ich na kilkanaście. Ten przeciwnik był bardzo niebezpieczny, bohaterowie dobrze o tym wiedzieli, Biedronka przyglądała się bacznie przeciwnikowi. - My lady masz jakiś plan? – spytał się Koteczek. - Kocie akuma jest w jego opasce na głowie. Wiesz co masz robić. – oznajmiła partnerowi Biedronka. Kotu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zwinnie i szybko zaczął skakać po budynkach odwracając uwagę złoczyńcy. Nasza kropkowana bohaterka w tym czasie intensywnie myślała, jak zdjąć opaskę mężczyźnie. W końcu użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu. Jej oczom ukazał się sznur. Wiedziała co ma z tym zrobić. Zaczęła biec w stronę złoczyńcy, który nadal był zajęty Czarnym Kotem. Robiąc salto zawiązała mocno sznur na rękach Herkulesa. Gdy już zdjęła z jego głowy opaskę rozerwała ją i wyleciała z niej akuma. Biedronka już otwierała swoje yo-yo, kiedy niespodziewanie mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej stronę i cisnął w bohaterkę promieniem. Czarny Kot nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Biedronka, która w ostatniej chwili zdążyła złapać motyla leżała teraz nieprzytomna na ziemi, a z jej głowy lała się krew. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Kot był przerażony. Co miał robić? - Biedronsiu ocknij się proszę!!! – krzyczał zrozpaczony. - Idź do mistrza Fu. – podpowiedział mu głos Plagga w jego głowie. - Dobry pomysł. – odparł bohater. Wziął swoją ukochaną na ręce i poszedł w skazanym prze stworka kierunku. Czarny Kot miał łzy w oczach. O całą sytuacje obwiniał siebie. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Zapewne gdyby nie krytyczny stan Biedronki rozszarpałby tego faceta na strzępy. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go głos kwami. - Adrien to tutaj. Blondyn wszedł do środka. Był w domku inspirowanym kulturą chińską. Na ścianach zawieszone były obrazy smoków i inne tajemnicze bibeloty. Na środku pokoju stał niski starzec. - Spodziewałem się was Weiji mnie poinformował. - ???? – bohater nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi. Widząc zdziwioną minę chłopaka starzec odpowiedział: - Weiji to mój kwami, a ja jestem Mistrzem i Strażnikiem wszystkich Miraculum. - Aha… - powiedział Kot, nadal nie za bardzo mógł w to uwierzyć. - Pokaż mi ją. Musi być ciężko ranna. – powiedział Mistrz Fu wskazując na Biedronkę. Czarny Kot podał mu delikatnie ukochaną, a on położył ją na łóżku. - Weiji przynieś mi księgę. – odezwał się starzec do swojego stworka. – A ty młodzieńcze wyciągnij z tej szuflady pudełko z maściami. – powiedział do chłopaka. - Proszę – powiedział Czarny Kot podając mu drewniane pudełko. - Muszę porozmawiać z Tikki. Ona mi doradzi. Za minutę Biedronka się odmieni więc nie będzie problemu. – odrzekł starzec. - Coooo!!?? – powiedział zdziwiony blondyn. Bał poznania się tożsamości ukochanej, a jednocześnie pragną tego dowiedzieć z całego serca. Miał obawy również co do swojej teorii. - Jeśli nie chcesz widzieć jej przemiany i kim jest to możesz wyjść, ale potrzebna mi tu pomoc więc lepiej żebyś został. –powiedział do bohatera mistrz. - Dobrze zostanę. – odezwał się po zastanowieniu zielonooki. W chwili, gdy to powiedział wokół Biedronki zalśniło jasne czerwone światło i przemieniła się. - Maaarineteee… - wyjąkał zdziwiony chłopak. Automatycznie przypomniał sobie dzisiejszą sytuację w szkole i zaczerwienił się. W duchu cieszył się jednak, że to ona jest Biedronką i, że miał co do niej rację. - Halo! Ziemia do Kota! – krzyknęła Tikki, która już fruwała nad głową mistrza Fu i doradzała mu jakich lekarstw ma użyć. - Dobrze by było gdybyś zadzwonił do jej rodziców. To może trochę potrwać. – powiedział do chłopaka starzec. - Oczywiście. –odpowiedział ciągle oniemiały blondyn. Zgodnie z prośbami zadzwonił do rodziców Mari. Zastanawiał się co może im powiedzieć. To w cale nie było takie łatwe. Przecież nie mógł tak po prostu oznajmić im, że ich córka jest super bohaterką i, że znajduje się w krytycznym stanie po bitwie. Gdy w końcu się dodzwonił w słuchawce odezwał się głos taty dziewczyny. - Halo? - Dzień dobry. Mam do państwa sprawę, ale nie zalicza się ona do tych, które można prowadzić przez telefon. Czy mógłby przyjść pan z żoną na ulicę Tajemnic 07 (moja wyobraźnia:/). – odpowiedział uprzejmie Czarny Kot. - Oczywiście, że tak. Zaraz zamkniemy z żoną piekarnię i już tam jedziemy. Mogę tylko wiedzieć jedną rzecz? – powiedział pan Dupain. - Odpowiem na wszystkie państwa pytania, ale na miejscu. Dobrze? – odparł blondyn. - Tak, tak, ale chce wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz. – nalegał mężczyzna. - Dobrze, jaką? - Czy to chodzi o naszą córkę Marinette? – zapytał się piekarz. - Po części tak, ale proszę szybko przyjechać to wszystko wyjaśnię. Do widzenia. – powiedział zakłopotany chłopak. - Już jedziemy. Do widzenia. Tu będą wszystkie rozdziały. Dziękuje bardzo za ciepłe przyjęcie i proszę o komentarze. One motywują. Miłego czytania:) ROZDZIAŁ 4 Jak zawsze życze miłego czytania i proszę o komentarze. Kiedy rodzice Marinette przyjechali już na miejsce mistrz Fu wyleczył dziewczynę z wszystkich urazów, ale nadal nie zdołał jej obudzić. Przy wszystkich zabiegach Czarny Kot trzymał ukochana za rękę modląc się, żeby nic jej nie było. Chłopak wraz ze starcem usiedli w salonie wraz z państwem Dupain-Cheng. Najpierw zaczął mistrz Fu tłumaczyć im co to jest Miraculum i skąd one się wzięły. Zdenerwowany Tom powiedział: - Pojmuje to co pan do mnie mówi, ale nie wiem jaki ma to związek z naszą córką. - Może ja to państwu wytłumaczę. – powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem blondyn. W odpowiedzi małżeństwo kiwnęło tylko głową. - A więc tak… - zaczął – …Marinette otrzymała niezwykły dar bycia Biedronką. Jest nią już prawie rok i jak państwo sami widzicie sprawuje tę funkcję znakomicie i z wielkim oddaniem. Na dowód tego, że nie robię sobie z was żartów pewna kwami wyjaśni parę rzeczy. Rodzice dziewczyny wiedzieli już dzięki mistrzowi Fu co to kwami, ale nie mogli pojąć, jak ich mała córeczka jest super bohaterką chroniącą Paryż przed złoczyńcami. Ze znajdującej się nieopodal kuchni wyleciała Tikki i zaczęła objaśniać im, jak Mari znalazła się w posiadaniu Miraculum i co robi na co dzień. W końcu przyszedł moment, w którym należało powiadomić ich również o zaistniałej sytuacji z ostatniej misji. Twarze małżeństwa przybrały nagle kolor biały i już wydawało się, że padną trupem, gdy nagle odezwał się Tom: - Czy możemy do niej iść? - Oczywiście. Chce jeszcze państwa powiadomić o tym, że jej stan jest stabilny, ale nie wiemy kiedy się wybudzi. Może nastąpić to dzisiaj, jutro, za tydzień, za miesiąc, a równie dobrze za rok. – powiedział poważnie staruszek. W odpowiedzi rodzice Mari pokiwali tylko głową. Od dłuższego czasu rodzice fiołkowookiej i Czarny Kot nie spuszczali dziewczyny z oczu. Siedzieli już przy niej już kilka godzin. W pewnym momencie małżeństwo poszło do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę. Gdy tylko oni wyszli chłopak zbliżył się do ukochanej i patrzył się na nią z troską. Nagle pomyślał sobie, że może ją stracić na zawsze. W przypływie strachu pocałował ją namiętnie w usta i wyszeptał: - Zostań ze mną Księżniczko. Bez ciebie sobie nie poradzę. – jego głos łamał się, a policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Kiedy blondyn zaczął już tracić nadzieję, że jego ukochana wybudzi się dzisiaj ta nagle poruszyła palcem. Szczęśliwy Kot zawołał szybko Tikki. Po krótkiej chwili Marinette otworzyła oczy. Zaczęła rozglądać się zaciekawiona. - Tikki, co tu się dzieje? – zapytała zdezorientowana. - Och Marinette, jak dobrze, że się obudziłaś!!! – zawołała uradowana kwami. - CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE TIKKI!!! – powiedziała zdenerwowana czarnowłosa. Kwami powoli zaczęła jej wszystko wyjaśniać. Do rozmowy co jakiś czas wtrącał się Czarny Kot. Dziewczyna z każdymi słowami miała coraz większe oczy. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co jej opowiadali. Czarny Kot co jakiś czas spoglądał na nią z troską z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Nagle do pokoju wrócili jej rodzice. - A wy co tu robicie? – zapytała z niemałym zdziwieniem Marinette. Państwo Dupain-Cheng zamiast odpowiedzieć przytulili z czułością córkę. Sabine zaczęła nawet płakać ze szczęścia. Kiedy już ochłonęli zaczęli tłumaczyć lekko przestraszonej czarnowłosej, jak dowiedzieli się o jej drugiej tożsamości. Zdziwiona Marinette tylko kiwała głową. Zaczęły do niej powoli docierać wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie również walkę z Herkulesem. Kiedy wysłuchała już wszystkich opowieści co się z nią działo, kiedy zemdlała podszedł do niej mistrz Fu i zaczął ją badać. - To niesamowite, jak szybko wróciłaś do zdrowia. Wygląda na to, że możesz już wyjść do domu, ale pamiętaj, że niewolno ci przez jakiś czas przemieniać się w Biedronkę. – odezwał się staruszek - Rozumiem, ale co będzie jeśli pojawi się akuma? – zapytała Marinette. - Spokojnie zajmę się wszystkim. Po za tym myślę, że super złoczyńców macie na jakiś czas z głowy. - Dlaczego? – pytanie tym razem zadał Czarny Kot. - Cóż, jeżeli jeden z bohaterów zostanie poważnie ranny to inne Miracula to odczuwają i przez jakiś czas mają zakłócenia mocy. Wasza dwójka jest jedynym wyjątkiem w tej sprawie. – powiedział mistrz. - Aha. – powiedzieli jednocześnie super bohaterowie. - To może ja już pójdę. – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia Kot. - Co..? Dobrze, jak chcesz. Pa Kocie. - odpowiedziała zamyślona dziewczyna. Kiedy chłopak był już przy drzwiach dodała jeszcze, żeby tylko on słyszał: - Dziękuje mój bohaterze. Blondyn tylko się uśmiechnął i pobiegł do domu. Rozdział 5 Marinette nudziła się. Już dwa tygodnie siedziała w domu. Rodzice w obawie o jej zdrowie zakazali dziewczynie nawet prac w piekarni. Czasami nie było tak źle – przychodziła Alya. Jednak nawet najlepsza przyjaciółka nie mogła pomóc czarnowłosej w jej problemach. Jedyną osobą, której Marinette pragnęła się zwierzyć był Czarny Kot. Tylko blondyn mógł jej odpowiedzieć na dręczące ją pytania. Kiedy pewnego wieczoru, gdy Tikki już spała, fiołkowooka gapiła się na Paryż za oknem. Cieszyła się, że za parę dni pójdzie do szkoły. Nie to, że jakoś specjalnie chciała się uczyć (był już z resztą czerwiec) cieszyła się, że znowu spotka się z przyjaciółmi. No i jeszcze ta jedna wspaniała osoba. Adrien. Zastanawiała się codziennie czy Chloe go dręczy. Czasami nawet rozmarzała się, że może o niej myśli. W końcu Alya powiedziała jej ostatnio, że pytał się jej jak czarnowłosa się czuje. Jej myśli zaprzątał też Czarny Kot. Czy zna ją w realnym życiu? Może nawet się kiedyś spotkali? A jeśli blondyn nie jest zadowolony, że Biedronka to właśnie ona. Tą ostatnią myśl najczęściej odrzucała. Tikki powiedziała jej, że zielonooki pocałował ją podczas pobytu u mistrza Fu. Mała przyjaciółka nie miała także wątpliwości, że to po części dzięki niemu (pocałunkowi) dziewczyna wyzdrowiała. Z rozmyślań wyrwał Marinette hałas dochodzący z balkonu. - Kto może tutaj być o takiej porze? – zapytała sama siebie dziewczyna (no właśnie ciekawe kto, jak myślicieJ'''). - Czarny Kot?!!- zawołała zdziwiona nastolatka. - Witaj My Lady przyszedłem złożyć ci wizytę – przywitał się szarmancko bohater całując przy tym w rękę. Czarnowłosa mimo iż udawała niezadowolenie z przybycia niezapowiedzianego gościa w duchu tak naprawdę skakała z radości, ponieważ musiała poważnie porozmawiać ze swoim towarzyszem. - A więc co cię do mnie sprowadza? – zaczęła rozmowę. - Chciałbym ci wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. – odpowiedział chłopak. Po chwili milczenia zaczął: - Bardzo się cieszę, że to ty właśnie jesteś Biedronką, Marinette na chwile zatkało. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Blondyn widząc jej zdziwienie kontynuował: - Tikki na pewno powiedział ci już co się stało u mistrza Fu... - z tymi słowami zaczerwienił się, ale mówił dalej - … chciałbym cię za to przeprosić. - Naprawdę nie masz za co. – powiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się. - To ja prędzej powinnam cię przeprosić. – zaczęła po chwili milczenia czarnowłosa. - Ale za co ty mnie chcesz przepraszać Marinette? – spytał zdziwiony chłopak. - Nie podziękował ci jeszcze za uratowanie życia. – powiedziała nieśmiało nastolatka zapuszczając przy tym głowę. Czarny Kot widząc jej zmieszanie uśmiechnął się i podniósł palcami jej podbródek. - Przecież mi podziękowałaś, nie pamiętasz? - powiedział bohater śmiejąc się z niej. Fiołkowooka spojrzała na niego zastanawiając się przez chwilę o co mu chodzi. Chwilę później strzeliła sobie facepalma. - No tak przecież mu dziękowałam. – skarciła się w myślach. Blondyn widząc jej zachowanie zaczął się głośno śmiać. Kiedy Marinette popatrzyła się na niego również zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili przytuliła się do niego. Czarny Kot momentalnie się zaczerwienił. - Dziękuję. Za wszystko. – powiedziała cicho. - Nie masz za co księżniczko. – odpowiedział głaszcząc ją po głowie. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali tak wtuleni w siebie. Po chwili dziewczyna powiedziała: - Powinieneś już iść. Późno już. Czarny Kot niechętnie wyszedł na balkon. - Przyjdę jutro. Dobranoc my lady. – powiedział blondyn na pożegnanie. - Dobranoc kocie. – odpowiedziała nastolatka i poszła spać. Mama nadzieję, że rozdział jest ok. Komentarze mile widziane i mam pytanie Ktoś to coś czyta? '''Rozdział 6 Nowy rozdział:) Jak zawsze życzę miłego czytania. Następnego dnia Marinette czekała na odwiedziny Alyi. Miała jej pomóc z lekcjami. Nagle do rozległ się dzwonek. - Ja otworzę!!! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi o mało co nie upadła. W drzwiach zamiast przyjaciółki stał Adrien. - Cześć Mari! – przywitał się blondyn. - Czczczeeeeść – wyjąkał dziewczyna – ccco ty tuuu robisz? - Wiesz Alya mówiła, że masz problemy z chemią, więc przyszedłem ci pomóc. – odpowiedział lekko zmieszany chłopak. - Achaaaa… Dobra wchodź. – powiedziała czarnowłosa. Kiedy wchodzili po schodach nastolatka przypomniała sobie o zdjęciach chłopaka w pokoju. Nie wiedziała co robić, przecież nie zostawi go tak po prostu na schodach i każe mu poczekać. Zrezygnowana wchodziła już do pokoju, kiedy zobaczyła, że wszystkie zdjęcia są ściągnięte. - Uffff! To pewnie Tikki. – pomyślała. Na jej nieszczęście mała przyjaciółka zapomniała o zdjęciu w ramce na biurku. Fiołkowooka pędem strąciła zdjęcie. - Ups! – powiedziała dziewczyna czerwieniąc się przy tym lekko. - Dobra, to co ci mam wytłumaczyć? – zapytał blondyn udając, że nic się nie stało. Nastolatkowie wspólnie siedli do nauki. Adrien tłumaczył Marinette wzory i równania chemiczne (w końcu ma chemie w małym paluszku, nie?:)). Dziewczyna starała się skupić na nauce, ale za bardzo rozpraszały ją zielone tęczówki chłopaka. Po kilku godzinach intensywnego tłuczenia do głowy czarnowłosej pierwiastków poszli coś zjeść do piekarni. Marinette wiedziała dobrze, że chłopak uwielbia wypieki jej rodziców. Kiedy w najlepsze wcinali croissanty i rozmawiali o szkole (od razu mówię Mari się troszkę jąkała, ale tylko troszkę ;)), usłyszeli nagle potężny huk. - Wiesz co Mari muszę już iść do domu, ale do zobaczenia. – powiedział szybko blondyn i pobiegł do drzwi. - Pa Adrien. – odpowiedziała. Gdy chłopak wyszedł dziewczyna zawołała swoją kwami: - Dobra Tikki skoro Adrien wyszedł mogę się przemienić. - Ale… - zaczęła mała przyjaciółka, ale czarnowłosa jej przerwała. - Nie ma żadnego ale, skoro Władca ciem atakuje to znaczy, że jestem zdrowa. Po za tym będę uważać. - Ok. Skoro chcesz to powiedz tylko frazę. - Tikki kropkuj!!! Po chwili skakała już po dachach szczęśliwa, że w końcu mogła się przemienić. Na miejscu zastała już swojego partnera, który walczył z zaakumanionym (?') człowiekiem. - No witam My lady. Widzę, że już wróciłaś do zdrowia. – przywitał się bohater. - Cześć Kocie. Tak, dzięki za troskę. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Po wyczerpującej walce nasi super bohaterowie pokonali złoczyńcę. Po akcji Biedronka źle się poczuła i zaczęło się jej kręcić w głowie. Po mimo to nic sobie z tego nie robiła i poszybowała na swoim yo-yo do domu. Czarny Kot widząc stan dziewczyny postanowił ją dzisiaj odwiedzić ('i tak miał do niej przyjść bo obiecał, co nie?). Wieczorem, kiedy skakał po dachach zobaczył czarnowłosą podlewającą kwiatki na balkonie. Postanowił zrobić jej kawał. Cicho, aby nikt nie usłyszał podkradł się od tyłu, zasłonił jej oczy i krzyknął jej do ucha ,,Buuuu!!!”. Czarnowłosa odskoczyła z przerażenia. Kiedy zobaczył kto wywinął jej ten numer była wściekła nie na żarty. A że tak się złożyło, że trzymała w ręce psikacz z wodą do kwiatków zaczęła gonić nieszczęsnego Kocurka po całym balkonie. ,,Zabawa” trwała dobre 10 minut. Blondyn był cały mokry. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy szatański pomysł. Wziął zmęczoną bieganiem za nim dziewczynę za ręce i zaniósł ją do łazienki. Jedną ręką zaczął odkręcać wodę, a drugą trzymał wyrywającą się Mari. Kiedy wanna była już pełna wrzucił przerażoną dziewczynę do wody. - Masz za swoje. – powiedział zielonooki zadowolony, że jego plan się powiódł. - Jak już się zemściłeś to pomóż mi teraz wyjść. – odpowiedziała zła czarnowłosa. Chłopak podał jej rękę, a ona kiedy ją chwyciła pociągnęła ją w swoją stronę. Skutek tego był taki, że nasi bohaterowie siedzieli mokrzy w wannie, cała łazienka była zalana, a oni śmiali się do rozpuku. Kiedy wytarli się już do sucha usiedli na łóżku dziewczyny. - To po co przyszedłeś? – zaczęła rozmowę fiołkowooka. - Chciałem zobaczyć, jak się czujesz po pierwszej misji? A po za tym nie mogę wpaść do mojej księżniczki? – odpowiedział. - Jest ok. – powiedział dziewczyna po czym dodała – Myślę jednak, że nie powinieneś tak często do mnie przychodzić. Pomyśl, jeżeli ktoś się domyśli, że przychodzisz do mnie bo jestem Biedronką to to może się źle skończyć. - Masz rację. – odparł zmartwiony Kocur. - Ja mam zawsze rację.- powiedziała czarnowłosa po czym się szeroko uśmiechnęła. - Ślicznie wyglądasz, kiedy się uśmiechasz. – powiedział blondyn z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. Marinette, jak na zawołanie się zaczerwieniła. - Kiedy się czerwienisz też. W tej chwili jej twarz ciemnowłosej przypominała kolor dorodnego buraka (xd). Kot wykorzystując moment nieuwagi zaczął się do niej stopniowo przybliżać. Już miał ją pocałować, kiedy ta odepchnęła go. - Kocie jjjja przepraszam, ale ja kocham kogoś innego.- powiedziała smutno dziewczyna. - Księżniczko mogę wiedzieć kto jest moim rywalem? – powiedział lekko zmieszany chłopak. Nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna osoba, w której może być zakochana dziewczyna. - To Adrien, Adrien Agreste. – odparła niepewnie nastolatka. W tej chwili na twarzy blondyna zagościł szeroki banan. - Dobranoc, my lady. – powiedział i wyszedł przez okno. Wstawiam po długiej nieobecności rozdział. Nie pisałam, bo myślę, że nikt tego nie czyta. Jeżeli przeczytałeś moje wypociny to napisz komentarz:)Sugestie są mile widziane. Rozdział 7 Po długiej przerwie w końcu wstawiłam. Życzę miłego czytania:) - Nic nie rozumiem… - odparła skołowana czarnowłosa. Kiedy Adrien przyszedł do domu, przemienił się i dał Plaggowi ser padł na łóżko. - Ona coś do mnie czuje. – powiedział sam do siebie blondyn. - Chłopie NIE PRZY JEDZENIU!!!! – upomniał go zniesmaczony kwami. - No sory, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że po pierwsze Mari to Biedronka i że po drugie jeszcze jest we mnie zakochana. - Ty jesteś ślepy!!! - Nie a co? – powiedział zdziwiony chłopak. - Oj stary. Ona ma twoje zdjęcia w pokoju, a na dodatek zawsze jak przy niej jesteś się jąka. - No masz rację, ale nie myślałem, że to ma jakiś związek z tym, że się we mnie buja. Plagg strzelił sobie facepalma. - Musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć o miłości. – powiedział poważnie stworek. - Ooooo!! Ekspert się znalazł. Czy ty kochałeś cokolwiek, albo kogokolwiek oprócz camemberta? – odparł zły chłopak. - Żebyś wiedział. – powiedział Plagg i zrzędła mu mina. - Ej przepraszam nie chciałem. Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz mówić.- powiedział zdziwiony blondyn. - Nie, ok. Opowiem ci. – odpowiedział po namyśle stworek. Zielonooki kiwnął tylko głową na znak zrozumienia. - Dobra zacznijmy od tego, że poznałeś już kwami Biedronki – Tikki. - Tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy. – odparł blondyn. - Wszystko w swoim czasie. – odpowiedział Plagg po czym kontynuował – Ja i Tikki byliśmy kiedyś nierozłączni. Nie mogliśmy bez siebie żyć. Aż pewnego razu popełniłem największy błąd w moim długim życiu. Zdradziłem Tikki z Abeille – kwami Pszczoły. Szybko się opamiętałem, ale było za późno moja kropeczka nie chciała mnie więcej znać. Współpracujemy razem, ale nigdy nie mogę jej spojrzeć w oczy. Żałuję tego z całego serca, ale nie mogę cofnąć czasu. Kiedy skończył opowiadać z jego oczy kapnęła łza. Zanim Adrien zdążył cos powiedzieć Plagg powiedział: - Idź spać. Późno już. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc Plagg i dziękuje. – odparł blondyn po czym poszedł spać. Proszę nie zabijajcie mnie za taki krótki rozdział. Miałam go już napisany wcześniej, ale nie wstawiałam, ponieważ dopiero w czwartek zobaczyłam, że przybyło mi komentarzy za co bardzo wam dziękuje:)Postaram sie wstawiać teraz częściej, ale nic nie obiecuje. Zapraszam do komentowania. Jak widać na moim przykładzie to naprawdę motywuje;) Rozdział 8 Życzę miłego czytania:) Następnego dnia Marinette poszła do szkoły. Przyjaciele na jej widok skakali ze szczęścia (szczególnie Alya). Adrien wziął sobie do serca słowa Plagga i wiedząc, ze podoba się dziewczynie swoich marzeń postanowił ją gdzieś zaprosić. Chłopak cały dzień siedział, jak na szpilkach. Zamierzał zaprosić Marinette do parku, ale nie za bardzo wiedział, jak (no wiecie, w sensie, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć;)). W końcu na koniec dnia zebrał się w sobie i, po skończonych lekcjach, podszedł do plotkujących dziewczyn. - Hej Mari! Możemy pogadać? - zapytał niepewnie blondyn. - ... Eeeeee... Jasne. - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa. - To ja idę. Narka! - dodała Alya, która już wiedziała co się święci i się ulotniła. Nastała cisza, którą postanowiła przełamać fiołkowooka. - Więc o czym chciałeś pogadać? - No bo... - zaciął się zielonooki - ,,Dobra trzeba chociaż spróbować. Raz kozie śmierć" - pomyślał - Czy nie chciałabyś pójść dzisiaj ze mną do parku na lody? - wydusił z siebie w końcu. (jeśli się komuś coś takiego nie podoba to piszcie, ale musicie mi wybaczyć, bo odpowiada mi obraz zawstydzoego i jąkającego się Adriena:)). - Ja... Oczywiście, że z tobą pójdą!!! - powiedziała cała w skowronkach dziewczyna. - To super. Przyjdę po ciebie o 16:00. Do zobaczenia. - odparł szczęśliwy blondyn po czym się oddalił. Dopiero, kiedy chłopak odszedł na bezpieczną odległość Mari zaczęła skakać i piszczć. Co prawda przechodnie dziwnie się na nią patrzyli, ale ona z tego powodu nic sobie nie robiła i cicho sobie powtarzała pod nosem: -Adrien zaprosił mnie na randkę! Adrien zaprosił mnie na randkę! Dotarła do swojego pokoju w świetnym nastroju. Niestety po chwli szybko się on zmienił, ponieważ czarnowłosa uświadomiła sobie przerażający fakt. Mianowicie: NIE MIAŁA SIĘ W CO UBRAĆ!!! - Co ja teraz zrobię Tikki!? - użalała się swojej małej przyjaciółce. - Spokojnie Mari. Mamy jeszcze 2 godziny. Coś ci przyszykuje, a ty zrób lekcje. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Kwami. - Dzięki Tikki. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby było naturalnie i jednocześnie tak na randke. No wiesz o co chodzi. - Spokojna głowa. A teraz sio to historii. - Dobrze, mamo. - powiedziała dziewczyna z sarkazmem uśmiechając się przy tym. W czasie, gdy fiołkowooka robiła lekcje mała przyjaciółka przygotowywała jej strój. Kiedy Mari skończyła na łóżku leżał doskonale dobrany komplet: jej zwykła czarna marynarka, pudrowa spódnica (obrazek) do tego czarny pasek, biała koszulka z koronkowymi dodatkami (uszyta przez dziewczynę) oraz jej balerinki. Spódnica - Ojej Tikki! Dziękuje to jest to to czego oczekiwałam,a do tego prześliczne! Jeszcze raz dziękuje! - powiedziała czarnowłosa widząc komplet. - Nie ma za co. a teraz siadać jeszcze fryz, makijaż i możesz zmykać. - Okej. Kwami zrobiła jej wysokiego kucyka i zakręciła końcówki oraz lekki, podkręślający oczy makijaż. Równo z tym, kiedy czarnowłosa wkładała ciastka dla Tikki do torebki zadzwonił dzwonek. Zbiegła po schodach. Kiedy otworzyła dzrzwi jej oczom ukazał się Adrien ubrany w dżinnsy, normalny czarny podkoszulek. szarą bluzę z zamkiem oraz czarne trampki (jakby coś to on też miał dylemat w co się ubrać). Na widok czarnowłosj z ust chłopaka wymksnęło sie ciche ,, ŁAŁ". Nom, zdąrzyłam:). Mam nadzieję, że taki rozdział może być. Nwm, kiedy będzie kolejna część, ponieważ obecnie mam mały brak weny (napisałam rozdział 11, 12 i 13, ale 9 i 10 gdzieś się zapodział:/). Postaram się na za tydzień. Proszę o komentarze i dziękuje, że poświęcacie swój czas, aby to przeczyta. Dziękuje<3 Rozdział 9 ' 'Życzę miłego czytania:) - Cześć, Adrien ciebie też miło widzieć. - powiedziała śmiejąc się dziewczyna. - Nooo tak... - zmieszany blondyn potarł nerwowo ręką kark. Marinette zamknęła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz. Adrien prowadził ją w jakieś tajemnicze miejsce, o którym nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Przez cała drogę miło gawędzili. Oboje zauważyli, że fiołkowooka się w ogóle nie jąka (oczywiście nie powiedzieli tego na głos;)). Dziewczyna sądziła, ze to dzięki częstym rozmowom z Czarnym Kotem stała się pewniejsza siebie. - A teraz, Mari proszę zamknij oczy. - powiedział zielonooki. Byli na końcu parku, gdzie dziewczyna jeszcze nigdy nie była. - OK. Ufam Ci. Chłopak złapał Marinette za rękę przez co przeszły ją dreszcze, ale on nie zwrócił na to zbytnio uwagi. Szedł wzdłuż alejki, gdzie kończyły się drzewa, a na horyzoncie było widać Wesołe Miasteczko. Kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła oczy jej reakja była bezcenna.Najpierw otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta po czym zaczęła skakać z radości. - Widzę, że ci się podoba. - powiedział śmiejący się chłopak. - I to jak. Jak wpadłeś na ten pomysł. - odpowiedziała uradowana dziewczyna. ( I teraz uwaga będę stereotypowa, ale trudno:)) - Wiesz często tu przychodziłem z mamą, kiedy byłem mały. To było takie nasze miejsce. - odparł chłopak uśmiechając się na wspomnienia tych chwil. Marinette nic nie powiedział, ale zamiast tego zaciągnęła go na karuzelę. Przez następne kilka godzin szaleli na rollercoasterze, jeżdzili autkami, byli na chyba dziesięciu strzelnicach, a do tego Adrien wygrał dla Mari misia. Byli tak zmęczeni, że musieli zrobić sobie w końcu przerwę. Usiedli na ławce zajadając się watą cukrową. - Wiesz, że super się z tobą bawię. - zaczął rozmowę Adrien. - Ja z tobą też. Dzięki za wspaniały dzień. - odpowiedział dziewczyna. - Spokojnie on się jeszcze nie skończył. Przypominiam, że zostało nam do zaliczenia jeszcze trochę atrakcji. Oboje się zaśmiali. Jak na razie bawili się świetnie i dobrze o tym wiedzieli, że coś między nimi jest. Ale co? Adrien wiedział, że kocha Marinette/Biedronkę, więc on tu nie ma nic do gadania, ale czarnowłosa kocha i Adriena i czuje coś do Kota, ale jeszcze nie wie że to da sama odoba. I tu tkwi problem. Blondyn od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się kto jest Biedronka spierał się ze sobą kiedy powidzieć jej o swojej tożsamości. Myślał o tym dniem i nocą. Myślał i myślał, ale nadal nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć. W końcu taka informacja może zwalić człowieka z nóg. Podczas tej chwili śmiechu na ławce w Wesołym Miasteczku chłopak zebrał się w sobie i postanowił zdradzić tajemnicę. - Mari słuchaj, ... - zaczął spokojnie, zbliżając się do fiołkowookiej coraz bliżej. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry - ...ja jestem... - i w tej właśnie chwili między ich twarzami przeleciała kula ognia (wyobraźcie sobie takie coś, jak w Mrocznym Amorze). - COOOO TO MA BYĆ!!!??? - zdenerwowała się Marinette. - Chodź za mną.- powiedział również wkurzony chłopak zapiąc dziewczynę za rękę. - Akurat wtedy, kiedy już chciałem powiedzieć tajemnicę akuma musiała przerwać mi w pół zdania. No trudno - myślał sobie. W tej chwli biegli przez Wesołe Miasteczko, które gdzieniegdzie się paliło. Koło nich latały kule ognia, a oni biegli dalej. Niestety zaakumowiony (?) wymierzył sobie na cel jakąmś kobietę, która biegła przed nimi. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli się oddzielić''' (i teraz proszę w głowie scenę z Gamera, gdzie nasza parka jest w parku;)). Adrien od razu poszedł się przemienić. Kiedy on już walczył z Flammem (frn. Płomieniem), który był prawdopodobnie osoba żąklującą ogniem z pobliskiego cyrku, a kobieta, którą gonił była jego szefową, która go zwolniła Biedronka przybyła mu pomóc. - O witam My Lady. Czy raczysz mnie wspomóc w walce? - Cicho bądź Kocie. Rozprawmy sie z nim szybko. - powiedział wyrażnie źła Biedronka. -Ałć. Ktoś tu jest zdenerwowany. -Eeech. Chodź walczyć. Pomimo starań obojga walka trwała dość długo. Płomień okazał się trudny przeciwnikiem, ale dzięki Szczęśliwemu Trafowi i Kotaklizmowi udało się go pokonać. Po skończonej walce Kot poszdedł do Biedronki. - Chciałbym Cię o coś zapytać. - zaczął Kot. - No dobra, dawaj. - Czy ten milutki chłopaczek cię tak zdenerwował? - zapytał się superbohater z chytrym uśmiechem. - Coooo!!!??? Oczywiście, ze nie. Skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz!? Kocie czy ty mnie śledzisz!!! - powiedział coraz bardziej zdenerwowana Biedronka. - Mam swoje sposoby.:) - Grrrrrrrrr. Głupi dachowiec. Idę do domu. Jakbyś chciał przeprosić to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. - powiedziała na pożegnanie dziewczyna i odleciałą na swoim jo-jo. - Oj to był chyba zły ruch. - wymamrotał pod nosem Kot i pobiegł w swoim kierunku. '''Nom jest rozdział - jest. Co prawda wydaje mi się, że moje opowiadanie jest coraz gorsze, ale mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały pomogą:) Bardzo dziękuje za komentarze i za to, że to czytacie. Nawet nie wiecie, jak to podnosi na duchu. Możecie mnie zjechać w komentarzach, że moje rozdziały są za krótkie, ale możecie sobie nie zdawać sprawy, ile nad nimi siedzę. Krytykę przyjmę z pokorą;) Kolejny rozdział mam nadzieję w czwartek. Dzięki, że czytasz:* Rozdział 10 Życzę miłego czytania:) Marinette wracała do domu po skończonej misji. Dochodził wieczór. Jej myśli były skupione wokół minionej randki z Adrienem. - Władzca Ciem ne mógł zrobić sobie jeden dzień przerwy i nie wypuszczać dzisiaj akumy. - złościła się w myślach czarnowłosa. Z jej rozmyślań wyrwał ją krzyk kobiety. Dziewczyna od razu przystąpiła do działania. Nie mogła się przemienic w Biedronkę, bo Tikki odpoczywała w jej torebce po ostatniej misji, ale z maską czy bez jest superbohaterką chroniącą Paryż i musi pomóc skrzywdzonym ludziom. Z tym zamiarem ruszyła w stronę zkąd dobiegał krzyk. To co zobaczyła w zaułku, do którego weszła wytrąciło ją całkowicie z równowagi. Jakiś mężczyzna przyciskał do ściany przerażoną kobietę i próbował się do niej dopierać. Za każdym razem kiedy ta go próbowała go uderzyć, uwolnić się, albo chociasz zawołać o pomóc ten bił ją po twarzy. Marinette nie mogła bezczynnie stać i patrzeć się na tą brutalność. Zawołała: - Hej!!! Nie wiesz, że od dam nie wyciąga się niczego na siłę!!! - Ta damulka, jak powiedziałaś, jest mi coś winna. - odpowiedział wściekły mężczyzna. Fiołkowooka dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że zaułek, w którym się znajdują jest za jakimś nocnym klubem. - I co z tego, że jest ci coś winna! Z kobietami się rozmawia, a nie siłuje się z nimi!- powiedziała już równie zdenerwowana Mari. - To może ja sobie porozmawiam z tobą? - odparł goryl i zaczął się zbliżać w kierunku dziewczyny. Ta widząc ta zaczęła się cofać, ale ku jej nieszczęściu natrafiła na barczyste ramiona. - O widzę, że mój braciszek raczył mi pomóc, Dzień dobry Vladimir''' (Putin XDDD). - powiedział mięśniak. W tej chwili dziewczyna trzęsła się ze strachu. Vladimir chwycił ją za ramiona i pomimo sprzeciwu mocno trzymał ofiarę. W tym czasie jego brat obrócił się i chciał powrócić do przerwanej czynności, kiedy zobaczył, że kobieta, z którą miał na pienku uciekła '''(bo przeciesz każdy normalny by został?!?;)). Żadna z osób, którym życie jest miłe, nie chciałaby widzieć jego miny, ani tym bardziej być na miejscu Marinette. Lekko mówiąc mięśniak był wściekły. - ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO!!!! - wydarł się Mari w twarz. Po tych słowach wyrwał ją z objęć swojego brata i cisnął przerażoną dziewczynę o ziemię. - Tikki...- szeptęła czarnowłosa. Jak zawsze martwiła się bardziej o innych niż o siebie. Przeciesz małej przyjaciółce mogło coś się stać. Siergiej (bo tak miał na imię drugi z braci) zaczął obmacywać dziewczynę próbując w tym czasie zciągnąć jej ubranie. Nie wiedział jednak, że ma do czynienia z Biedronką. Wszystkie walki przeciesz nie poszły na marne. Marinette wyrwała się z łapy bandyty i przyjęła obronną pozycję. - Dziewczynką chce się bić? - powiedział kpiąco mięśniak. Widząc, że czarnowłosa jest nieugięta zaczął biec w jej stronę. Ta robiąc zgrabny unik przyczyniła się do tego, że atakujący rypnął głową w ścianę. -AAAARGHHH!!! - wydarł się wciekły mężczyzna, kiedy już zdołał się podnieść z ziemi. Fiołkowooka nie zważając na jego wrzaski kopnęła go w miejsce intymne. Siergiej zawył z bólu. Dziewczyna dodała jeszcze kopniaka z pół obrotu i jej przeciwnik leżał zwijając się na podłodze (Marinette Dupain-Cheng wygrywa rundę 1:D). Zadowolona z siebie już miała uciekać, kiedy pojawił się mały problem. Dobra duży problem. Vladimir chwycił czarnowłosą i zarzucił na plecy. Mari musiała przyznać, że jest znacznie silnejszy niż jego brat. Zaczęła intensywnie myśleć, jak tu wyjść z tej nieciekawej sytuacji. Po chwili namysłu stwierdziła, iż nie warto się wyrywać tylko zacząć wołać o pomoc. Jak postanowiła tak zrobiła. - POMOCYYYYY!!! POMOCYYYY!!! - Niegrzeczna dziewczynka. - powiedział Siergiej, który już zdąrzył się podnieść z ziemi. - POMOCYYY!!! POMOCY!!! - wrzeszczała dalej czarnowłosa zdzierając sobie gardło. - Jesteś mi coś winna. - dodał tajemniczo. No tak tamta kobieta uciekła. Mari siedział po chwili przywiązana do krzesła z zaklejoną buzią. Sytuacja nie była za ciekawa. Siergiej zdąrzył już zdjąć z Mari marynarkę i właśnie pomimo jej sprzeciwu zciągał z niej T-shirt. Dziewczyna choć próbowała się wyrywać mało wskurała, ponieważ za każdym razem dostawała plaskacza w twarz. Jej krzyki również mało pomagały. Nasza bohaterka już postanowiła się poddać, kiedy do pomieszczenia, w którym była wparował Czarny Kot. Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Dwaj bracia rzucili się na bohatera podczas gdy czarnowłosa usiłowała wyciągnąć ręce z lin. Gdy już uwolniła się miała zamiar uciekać z zaistniałej sytuacji. Był jednak problem. W jej stronę biegł wściekły Vladimir, a za nim goniący go Kot. Zanim Marinette zdąrzyła zrobić unik została potrącona przez umięśnionego mężczyzne. Zemdlała. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Jeśli tak to proszę o komentarz. Co do następnego rozdziału to albo wstawię to wtorku, a jak nie zdąrzę to napiszę w komentarzach kiedy. Dziękuje za przeczytanie :) Rozdział 11 Życzę miłego czytania:) Czarny Kot biegł przez noc niosąc ukochaną na rękach. Nikt go nie mógł widzieć.Mieszanina uczuć rozrywała go od środka. Był wściekły na siebie, na Mari i na cały świat, ze pozwolił do tak strasznej rzeczy, jaka stała się jego księżniczce. Jak mogła być taka lekkomyślna? - Jak on być taki? JAK MÓGŁ JĄ ZOSTAWIĆ!?! - to jedno zdanie dręczyło jego umysł. Za wszystko obwiniał siebe. A przecież tak niepotrzebnie. Lecz któż mu mógł to powiedzieć po za nieprzytomną dziewczyną, któą delikatnie niósł do piekarni. Po 5 minutach szybkiego biegu był już na miejscu. Ułożył ją delikatnie do łóżka. W tym samym momencie z torebki ciemnowłosej wylciała czerwona kwami. - Co się stało Czarny Kocie?! - zapytała zdenerwowana. - Nie mam pojęcia. Przybiegłem chyba w ostatnim momencie. Mogę się tylko domyślać. - odpowiedział zmartwiony bohater. - Rozumiem. - powiedziała Tikki po czym zaczęła intensywnie myśleć nad tą sprawą. Czarny Kot nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Mari leżała teraz nieprzytomna w swoim łóżku, a on chciał żeby się obudziła. Dwaj bracia, którzy zostali zlani do nieprzytomności przez wciekłego superbohatera (XD) zostali zabrani przez policje. Zielonooki zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógł nawet zabić mięśniaków, ale to co oni zrobili jego ukochanej zasługiwało na większe okrucieństwo. Nie dośc, że najpierw przerwano mu randkę z Mari to teraz ta będzie prawdopodobnie w wielkim szoku psychicznym. Chciał jeszcze zostać, ale dobrze wiedział, że fiołkowooka jest na niego zła za to, ze niby ja śledził. Do tego było sporo po półnócy, a jeżeli ojcu przyjdzie do głowy zaglądnąć do jego pokoju to będzie miał przechlapane. Kiedy już chciał wyskoczyć przez okno zatrzymał go piskliwy głosik kwami: - Adrien już wychodzisz? W odpowiedzi ujżała zdziwinie, przerażenie i niedowierzanie na twarzy nastolatka. - Ups... - powiedziała zmieszana Tikki. - Ty wiesz???- to były jedyne słowa, które mógł powiedzieć blondyn. - Oczywiście. Wszystkie kwami na bieżacą się kontaktują. Raczej powinniśmy wiedzieć kto jest jakim bohaterem. - Aha, no tak. Ale nie powiedziałaś Mari, ze ja to... - nie zdąrzyłył dokończyć, bo Tikki mu przerwała: - ... naturalnie. Mamy zakaz rozmawiania o tożsamości bohaterów z naszymi właścicielami. - Rozumiem. To proszę cię, żebyś przekazała Plaggowi o stanie Mari. Ja już niestety muszę iść. W odpowiedzi kwami pokiwała tylko głową. Kiedy Czarny Kot wychodził spojrzał jeszcze tylko na swoje zdjecia w pokoju dziewczyny. - Łał! Naprawdę ma ich dużo. - pomyślał i z bladym uśmieche pognał do domu. Bez większych problemów dotarł do rezydencji Agrestów. Niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do pokoju, przemienił się i dał Plaggowi ser. sam nic nie jadł. Musiał dobrze przemyśleć cały dzień . Z jednej strony był zły. Bardzo zły. Przeciesz te mieśniaki mogli zrobić jej poważnej krzywdę. Ale on im też zrobił,, małą" krzywdę. Uśmiechnął sie na wspomnienie mocno poobitych braci. Z drugiej strony randka z Marinette się wyjątkowo udało. Sam się znakomicie bawił. Był to chyba jedyny plus tego pokręconego dnia. Prawdopodobnie te kilka dobrych myśli uspokojały go na tyle, żeby akuma go jeszcze nie dopadła. Z tymi przemyśleniami zasnął i śnił o swojej księżniczce. Lecz zanim zdąrzył zgasić światła na korytarzu pojawiła się wysoka sylwetka, która została niezauważona przez zielone oczy. Następnego dnia Marinette nie było w szkole. Zmartwiło to blondyna, ale obiecał sobe, że kiedy skończy wszystkie dodatkowe zajęcia przyjdźie ją odwiedzić (w postaci Czarnego Kota oczywiście). Czas w szkole minął zadziwiająco spokojnie. Chloe rzuciła mu się na szyję tylko ,,na dzień dobry", nie denerwowała go szczególnie na lekcjach Nino nie zadawał mu żadnych pytań na temat jego samopoczucia, a Alya gadała tylko o Biedroblogu i Biedronce na jednej przerwie (nie żeby było to coś złego, ale przyznacie, że czasami to wkurza). Tak, zdecydowanie było OK. Lecz wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Widocznie Adrien wyczerpał limit dobrych rzeczy na ten dzień ( Tak się da???XD). Kiedy miał już wsiadać do swojej limuzyny po miłym spędzonym dniu w szkole Chloe (bo tóż by inny;)) rzuciła mu się z piskiem na szyję wydzierając się w niebogłosy o tym, że widziała pająka w łazience i, że Adrien koniecznie musi go uśmiercić. Zielonooki musiał zachować spokój. Starał się jak najgrzeczniej wyjaśnić blondynie, że nie ma czasu i się bardzo spieszy, kiedy ta ,,przypadkiem" się potknęła i oddała śliski pocałunek na jego policzku (nie myślcie sobie, że pozwoliłabym na całus w usta - biedny chłopak musiałby szorować język przez tydzeń :-I). Jakby tego było mało Sabrina zrobiła zdjęcie pocałunku. Model miał dość. Nie zwarzając na uprzejmości odepchnął blondynę i z impetem wsiadł do auta. Cały kipiał ze złości - to po prostu było ukartowane przez te dwie psiapsiółki- myślał sobie. Żecy się uspokoić powtarzał sobie: - Myśl o Mari, myśl o swojej ksieżniczce, myśl o jej uśmiechu itp. Myśleni o ciemnowłosej go uspokajało.Kiedy dojechał do rezydencji był już względnie opanowany. Lecz zachowanie Chloe i brak Marinette w szkole miały się okazać tylko jednymi z wielu koszmarów dzisiejszego dnia. Kiedy blondyn wchodził już do swojego pokoju aby nakarmić Plagga i odświerzyć się przed zajęciami z szermierki zatrzymał go zimny, surowy i wypray z uczuć głos ojca: - Adrien, proszę cię, żebyś przyszedł do mnie do gabinetu. Musimy porozmawiać. - Dobrze zaraz przyjdę. - odpowiedział zdziwiony zielonooki. Wszedł tylko do pokoju, żeby włożyć kawałek camemberta do kieszeni swojej koszuli. - Jak myślisz o co chodzi? - zapytało zaciekawione kwami. - Za chwile się dowiemy. Blondyn wszedł powoli do gabinetu ojca. - Proszę usiądź. Musimy porozmawiać. - powiedział projektant na widok syna. Chłopak wykonał polecenie. Starał się za wszelką cenę przełknąć gulę, którą miał w gardle. Nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić jemu tacie. Wiem, ze miałam wstawić wcześniej, ale się nie dało. Obecnie mam brak jakiejkolwiek weny twórczej i innych rzeczy, więc nie wiem kiedy wstawie. Po za tym są wakacje i wszyscy gdzieś wyjeżdżają, a ja nie jestem wyjątkiem ;) Do tego dochodzi jeszcze fakt iż zrozumiałam, że całe opowiadanie piszę dla siebie, a nie dla kogoś innego, więc to kiedy wstawie zależy od tego kiedy poukładam sobie szufladki w mózgu. A na dzień dzisiejszy uważam, że do regularnie zacznę wstawiać dopiero po wakacjach. Życzę udanego wypoczynku i pozdrawiam :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania